This invention relates generally to a folding knife having a blade pivotally carried within a frame, which in turn is carried within a handle.
Folding pocket knives come in a variety of configurations and styles. In recent years, molded knife handles have become popular for folding knives. Such handles, which can be molded out of a durable material, such as glass-filled nylon, can provide a serviceable handle for use with smaller folding knives. However, a metal structure may be desirable for use in holding the blade in a larger sized folding knife, such as folding hunting knives, to maximize the amount of force which can be applied with the blade during use without damaging the plastic handle. A metal structure for holding the blade also improves the weight and feel of such larger folding knives.
For manufacturing purposes, it is desirable to have a folding knife design which is attractive, easy to use, and of sturdy design and which is also relatively simple and cost-effective to construct.
Additionally desirable on folding knives is a feature for locking the knife blade in an extended position. Prior folding knife designs include U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,665, issued to Glesser, which discloses a pocket knife having a latch which is received in a notch. A leaf spring is provided for biasing the underside of a lock mechanism for securing the blade in an open position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,341, issued to Konneker, discloses a pocket knife having a lockbar, an end of which is received in a notch provided in the blade. A leaf spring is provided for biasing the lockbar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,079, issued to Gibbs, discloses a folding knife having two blades, a lock lever, and a lining member received between separate cover pieces.
While various folding knife designs are available, they may present limitations which interfere with an attractive and efficiently manufactured knife design.